


Hijas de Overwatch

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Amunet solo le gusta tocar la guitarra, A Pharah le gusta Mercy y a Mercy le gusta Amunet, Alternate Universe, Amunet Amari, Amunet idolatra a su hermana Fareeha, Bisexual Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/F, F/M, Implied Genji/Mercy, Implied Reaper/Vincent, Olga Ziegler, Original Character(s), Pharah no es buena persona
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots sobre las posibles hijas que podrían tener los personajes de Overwatch. Cada oneshot es independiente y supone un universo alternativo.
Kudos: 1





	1. Olga Ziegler-Shimada [Mercy&Reaper]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olga Ziegler-Shimada, la hija de Gabriel Reyes y Angela Ziegler, nunca ha conocido a su padre biológico. Criada por Genji Shimada y la doctora, desconoce la situación del clan Shimada y la existencia de su tío Hanzo. Tampoco sabe por qué Jack Morrison siempre parece tan triste. Solo sabe que su madre es la líder de Blackwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sangre, violencia, asesinato.

—Angela…, siéntate. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Con esas palabras comenzó la segunda parte de mi vida.

Genji tenía la voz rasposa debido a los muchos gritos que había proferido. La sangre cubría la poca piel que aún tenía a la vista y sus muchos implantes, creando el extraño efecto de que se los acababan de instalar y el hierro estaba recién ensamblado en la carne.

Pero esa sangre no era suya. Era mía.

Angela dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos, alguna fatídica revista médica de las que tanto le gustaban por aquel entonces, y se acercó a él rápidamente. Desenfundó el instrumental médico que llevaba encima, preocupada por ese al que yo había considerado un padre.

Genji la detuvo y la obligó a regresar a la silla de su escritorio. Se arrodilló ante ella y cogió sus manos. Las envolvió amorosamente y las ensució de coágulos viscosos.

—Mi hermano ha venido a por mí.

—¿Hanzo?

—Sí… Y… —Se le rompió la voz. Mi madre siempre recuerda el modo en que se echó a llorar—. La escuchó llamarme «papá». Creyó que ella…

Angela quedó lívida en este momento. Comprendía lo sucedido sin necesidad de más explicaciones, pero se negaba a creerlo. Sus oscuros ojos azules quedaron inundados por las lágrimas.

—Creyó que Olga era tu hija. La heredera legítima del clan Shimada —susurró.

—Y por eso… la ha…

Angela rompió a llorar amargamente. Genji intentó abrazarla, ofrecerle algún consuelo por leve que fuera, pero ella lo rechazó y él comprendió que debía dejarla a solas.

No sabía que esa era la última vez que hablaban.

* * *

Mi infancia fue extraña. Recuerdo poco de aquellos días. Mamá estuvo triste durante mucho tiempo porque mi padre la abandonó. No le gustaba hablar del tema, y no logré que me contase nada hasta los catorce años, y lo hizo porque le pregunté sobre el apagado carácter del comandante Morrison. «Tu padre y él se llevaron bien… hasta que se llevaron mal. No sabíamos de dónde venía ese cambio, creíamos que era envidia profesional».

Le pregunté si ahora sí lo sabían.

No respondió.

Genji, por otra parte, estaba más dispuesto a hablar. Cuidaba de mí cuando mamá estaba demasiado ocupada salvando vidas. No me malinterpretes, no lo digo con acritud. Me enorgullece que mi madre salvase vidas.

Pero no me alegra.

Joder, no me alegra lo más mínimo.

Una vez estábamos esperándola en su despacho y me fijé en un espejo de la pared. Me comparé con Genji. Qué distintos éramos.

No pude evitar hacerle una pregunta.

—La gente, cuando nos ve juntos, ¿sabrá que somos padre e hija?

Lo dije con miedo. Sabía que no: una adolescente de sangre latina y suiza, de piel morena y ojos azules, frente a un hombre japonés en el cuerpo de un ciborg.

—Claro. Es evidente siempre que se me ve la cara, Olga —me respondió.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué solo cuando se te ve?

—Porque no puedo disimular lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Te veo crecer y convertirte en una mujer inteligente, fuerte y llena de valores, y eso me hace ser el padre más feliz del mundo.

Lo abracé. Abrazar a Genji no era como abrazar a mamá. Él era duro y frío, como un electrodoméstico de la cocina, pero sabía devolver el cariño de un modo muy tierno.

Jamás he dudado de su amor. Ni siquiera cuando este se volvió en mi contra.

—¿Puedo llevar tu apellido? No me gusta «Olga Ziegler-Reyes». Odio a Gabriel por haber abandonado a mamá.

—Gabriel tomó una buena decisión al irse.

Me liberé del abrazo horrorizada.

—¿¡Hacernos daño fue una buena decisión!? —Quise preguntarlo, pero fue más una acusación. El chillido dramático de una adolescente.

—Es complicado. Olga, Gabriel no habría sido feliz con vosotras, y tú habrías crecido conociendo una figura paterna llena de resentimiento. Estoy seguro.

En algún momento agarré un estetoscopio que mamá tenía en la mesa. Lo hacía girar entre mis dedos mientras oía a Genji. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de azul tropical y la luz de la consulta de mamá destellaba sobre el metal y el esmalte.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así? —contesté sin mirarle, aún jugueteando.

Él me quitó el estetoscopio delicadamente y lo volvió a dejar sobre los papeles de mamá. Sobre las terribles revistas científicas.

—Porque era lo que hacía, manifestaba un resentimiento demasiado cercano al odio. Lo volcaba sobre Jack Morrison cada día, y lo habría hecho con vosotras porque habríais sido un obstáculo entre él y Vincent, su único y verdadero amor.

* * *

Mi padre biológico nos abandonó por un hombre del que no sé nada, destrozando a Angela y a Jack Morrison, truncando su carácter para siempre. Por eso siempre consideré a Genji mi padre, el que me vio crecer y me enseñó el mundo. El que reparó el daño en el corazón de Angela y en el mío.

Pero Genji fue la causa de que me matasen. Su hermano Hanzo, al que podría haber considerado mi tío, había intentado acabar con él en el pasado sin éxito. En los registros aparezco como Olga Ziegler-Shimada, así que Hanzo creyó que éramos parientes de sangre y me atravesó el pecho con una flecha. Fue rápido, y me dedicó una lágrima y un «lo siento, nuestra sangre está maldita» cuando todo se apagaba. Nunca he sabido qué ocurre dentro del clan Shimada.

El corazón de Angela y el mío quedaron rotos de nuevo, aunque el mío de un modo literal.

Putos padres.

Angela había estado realizando estudios y ensayos con esas revistas médicas que tanto le gustaban, y tenía algo entre manos: la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a la vida a un cuerpo muerto. Publicó un artículo que hundió su reputación. La comunidad científica dijo que era inmoral. Además, nadie pudo reproducir sus resultados. Fue el peor momento de su vida. Podría haber tomado muchas decisiones y nadie habría podido juzgarla dado el terrible estado en que se hallaba, pero se decantó por abandonar Blackwatch. Ya había dejado atrás Overwatch tras el abandono de Gabe. Ahora hacía lo mismo con Blackwatch, pues no podía liderar a Genji en las misiones cuando lo culpaba por lo que me había ocurrido.

Lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, alguien se interesó por sus descubrimientos. Alguien que no encontró inmoral su artículo: a Talon le fascinó que Angela hubiese conseguido resucitar a su hija, y la acogió en sus filas. Hace tiempo que ella es una versión mordaz y despiadada de la mujer que conocí durante mi infancia, pero eso, a día de hoy, no me importa. Nada me importa.

Solo quiero vengarme.

Me ajusto la gabardina, asegurándome de que la capucha y la máscara siguen en su sitio. Palpo la munición de mis cinturones. Escopetas listas. Salgo de la nave de Talon sin que nadie se atreva a preguntarme qué he venido a buscar al observatorio de Gibraltar. Incluso los asesinos me temen. «Psicópata» es lo más suave que se dice de mí.

No les culpo; saben que la muerte camina entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones adicionales: en este universo alternativo, Reaper se ha ido con Vincent (el novio de Soldado76) y ha desaparecido del mapa. Su lugar en Overwatch y Blackwatch lo ocupa Mercy, y en Talon su propia hija Olga. Además, una vez en Talon Mercy ocupa el lugar de Moira como científica inmoral y cínica.
> 
> Gracias por leer. =)


	2. Amunet Amari [Ana&Reaper].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amunet idolatra a su hermanastra Fareeha, que no le profesa el mismo cariño porque la considera una carga. Sus desprecios son constantes, hasta que Amunet no puede más y decide enfrentarse a ella.  
> Nota: Amunet y Fareeha son muy sáficas y mucho sáficas y a ambas les gusta Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: malos tratos fraternales, maltrato psicológico, luz de gas.

Mis dedos rasguean distraídamente las cuerdas de la guitarra. El acorde perezoso me acompaña mientras asimilo que ha comenzado el día. Quizá debería ponerme en marcha, pues me encuentro desmadejada de cualquier forma sobre el sofá de mi hermana, aún con la ropa de anoche. Aunque supongo que tampoco tengo prisa por hacer nada: aún faltan seis horas para el concierto de hoy. Cuatro para que abran el Sphynx.

Presiono las cuerdas de nuevo para distraerme y frunzo el ceño al reconocer la melodía que me sale: estoy tocando la canción que le compuse a Sam.

Debería llamarle y preguntarle por su enfermedad…

Me agarro a uno de los cojines para incorporarme, pero descubro al resbalar que no era de los que están unidos al armazón del sofá. Tanteo el aire con languidez y, tras varios lanzamientos de cojines decorativos, logro incorporarme. La chupa de cuero se ha subido hasta la mitad superior de mi espalda, la correa de la guitarra me ha pillado parte del pelo y todo el sofá está desordenado.

Al menos me he puesto en pie.

—¿Amunet? ¿Estás despierta? —pregunta mi hermana.

Fareeha entra en el salón. Lleva la ropa que viste bajo la armadura de Helix Security, una especie de conjunto de licra que evita que el metal le haga rozaduras en la piel.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Son las cinco.

—Lo dices como si nunca te levantases a media tarde —murmura con resentimiento.

Hoy debe de ser uno de esos días en los que está de un mal humor insoportable. Sucede mucho, y sé que lo mejor es fingir que no ha dicho nada hiriente. Es más, ¡realmente no ha dicho nada hiriente! Su tono de decepción no ha sido real, seguro que me lo he imaginado. Solo ha dicho algo que es cierto: su hermana trabaja por las noches y, por lo tanto, tiene un horario vespertino.

Forzándome a sonreír, me inclino hacia delante. La correa de la guitarra me arranca un pelo y la sensación es aguda y desagradable, pero nada insoportable (¡exactamente igual que el mal humor de mi hermana!).

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Fareeha?

Ella me mira. Noto en su expresión amarga que está mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo primero que se le ha venido a la cabeza.

—Dame tu parte del alquiler de este mes, que hoy tengo una cena.

—Bueno… —Mi sonrisa no aguanta por más que intento mantenerla. Imagino una de esas pistolas de silicona sellando las comisuras de mis labios para que permanezcan estiradas—. Es que cobré anoche y todavía no he podido ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito. ¡Pero esta noche también tengo concierto! Te lo puedo dar mañana.

—Dámelo ahora, ¿qué más te da? Mañana compras tus cosas.

—Es que lo que necesito son cuerdas… Se me rompió una ayer. ¡Y hoy toco!

—Pues que te presten la guitarra del local.

Se adentra en su sala de estar y se detiene frente a mí. Cruza los brazos. Es realmente fuerte, los músculos se le marcan bajo la licra gris.

Sé que jamás me agrediría, pero me siento ligeramente intimidada.

—Esa guitarra es una mierda… —protesto bajando la vista.

A Fareeha le da igual. No responde, sigue esperando. Es lo que mejor se le da. Ella consiente pacientemente que yo invada su casa; le caí como responsabilidad tras la muerte de nuestra madre.

No debo ser desagradecida.

Suspiro. Dejo la guitarra en la mesa, arrancándome un par de pelos más con la correa (joder, necesito una nueva que a la larga no me deje calva) y agarro mi bolso. Tiene forma de gato y huele a plástico, pero es funcional y muy divertido. Cojo mi sueldo y se lo doy a mi hermana.

—Deberías comprarte un bolso de adulta —me dice con una ceja enarcada.

—Este me gusta. ¡Por cierto! —Fuerzo una sonrisa de nuevo—. ¿De qué es esa cena?

—Es una gala en honor a Ana Amari.

Mi sonrisa se congela.

—¿Y por qué no me habéis invitado?

—Ah, supongo que no se habrán acordado. —Encoge los hombros, guardando el efectivo en su cartera.

Hace ademán de irse, quizá demasiado rápido.

—¿Y tú tampoco? —le espeto. Se detiene.

—No es para tanto. Además, tampoco podrías pagar el cubierto. Y hoy tienes trabajo.

Noto que mi cara arde. La rabia me invade.

—Joder, ¡pues lo cancelo! ¿Cuánto vale el cubierto? Suspendo lo de hoy, pediré dinero prestado… —Desbloqueo mi teléfono, pero la mano de Fareeha inmoviliza la mía y me obliga a bajar.

—A estas alturas no creo que haya forma de hacerte un hueco.

Noto la garganta atenazada. Resoplo, y luego cojo aire para poder hablar. Resulta doloroso.

—Yo también soy su hija. Ana era mi madre. Estoy segura de que podrán hacerme un hueco si van a homenajearla.

—Déjalo ya, Amunet. No seas pesada. —Fareeha se da la vuelta y se va.

Me quedo sola. Abrazo la guitarra.

Se me saltan algunas lágrimas.

* * *

El timbre suena. Llevo un par de horas tirada en el sofá. He oído el agua de la ducha corriendo y también varios aparatos de la casa, como la plancha echando vapor. Fareeha ha estado acicalándose para la gala. Y aún sigue en ello. Me incorporo, abrazada a mi guitarra para que su sonido (roto, a falta de la cuerda que se partió anoche) me proteja, y voy a abrir.

—Cuanto tiempo, Amunet —me dicen con dulzura.

Identifico a la recién llegada por su voz: es Angela Ziegler. No quiero mirarla, pero lo hago. Y está preciosa. Viste una blusa blanca abierta hasta la mitad de su tripa, un pantalón de traje con la cintura alta sujeto por un cinturón muy sofisticado, una gran chaqueta a juego y guantes de cuero. Yo sigo con la misma ropa que anoche y no me he molestado en pasarme el cepillo por el pelo aún. Quizá incluso tenga alguna mancha de café sobre la ropa.

Me siento infantil e insignificante.

—Mucho tiempo, sí —respondo. Mis sentimientos podrían traducirse al lenguaje físico como una patada en el estómago… y es la segunda vez que ocurre hoy. Intento buscar una excusa para alejarme—: Tengo que…

—¿Por qué dejaste de responder a mis mensajes? —me interrumpe ella, avanzando un paso en mi dirección. Retrocedo, bajando la vista, y mi espalda da contra una estantería del recibidor. Mi cara arde de nuevo, la guitarra emite un lloriqueo casi imperceptible cuando la apretujo. Entro en pánico y no sé qué decir.

—¡Angela! ¿Nos vamos?

Nuestras caras se giran hacia Fareeha. Lleva un vestido de color azul real y joyas doradas. Sobre su terso y marcado bíceps hay un brazalete en forma de áspid. Está preciosa. Se detiene a mi lado. Puedo imaginar que el bello rostro de mi hermana, vivaz y confiado, contrasta con el mío. Ambas somos muy parecidas, pues compartimos madre y nuestros respectivos padres son ambos de origen latino, pero la genética le ha dado a ella la fuerza y la vitalidad, y a mí solo una cara de cansancio que cada año que pasa se vuelve más melancólica. Seguro que Angela está viendo cómo Fareeha desprende gracia y belleza, y yo sostengo mi guitarra con expresión intimidada.

—Claro, vámonos —responde la suiza, viendo que yo no soy capaz de intervenir. Sin embargo, vuelve a la carga una última vez—. Me sorprende que no hayas querido participar, Amunet.

—¿No he querido? —repito. Miro a mi hermana, que de repente parece tener muchísima prisa y cierra rápidamente la puerta de casa.

El golpe seco hace que me estremezca. Me quedo sola. La luz del atardecer se filtra desde la cocina y dos rayos me incordian.

Siento tanta impotencia, tanto… ¡No! ¡Ya está bien! ¡¡Suficiente autocompasión!!

Agarro mi teléfono móvil y redacto un mensaje para Angela. «Me ha alegrado mucho verte hoy. Si sales pronto de esa gala en honor a mi madre (que hoy he descubierto que se celebraba), que sepas que estaré dando un concierto en el Sphynx. Con este QR podrás pasar a los camerinos».

Fareeha me ha dejado fuera de la gala en honor a mi difunta madre, me impide comprar las cuerdas para mi guitarra teniendo un concierto esta noche y, hace meses, me obligó a renunciar a la suiza.

Quizá pueda controlarme a mí, pero no tiene ningún poder sobre Angela… si es que decide venir.

* * *

La melena rubia de Angela resplandece en el océano de cabezas oscuras del Sphynx. Llega hacia la mitad del concierto, y eso me insufla tanta energía como para tocar mi mejor solo. No soy una estrella del rock glamurosa, solo una chica con un look alternativo que roza la treintena y reemplaza a los guitarristas de los grupos que tocan en este club. No tengo banda propia y no me gusta ningún estilo en particular, así que tampoco parece probable que las cosas cambien. No obstante, le dedico mis improvisaciones a Angela, confiando en que la ayuden a perdonarme por haberle retirado la palabra, ¿ _ghosting_ se llama? Supongo que tendré que inventarme una excusa. Si le dijese que fue una orden de Fareeha, se reiría de mí. Me preguntaría que por qué me dejo manipular por ella. Y yo no sabría qué decirle, porque no lo sé. ¿Lo hago porque dependo de ella a nivel emocional? Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y Fareeha es la única que me ha hecho sentir protegida alguna vez. De mi padre biológico apenas sé nada, pero creo que también murió. Luego está Sam. Él siempre ha sido afable conmigo, pero no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre y no tenía por qué criarme. Así que no lo hizo.

Abrumada, termino el concierto… quizá con una expresión demasiado funesta.

Vuelvo al camerino, y la puerta se cierra de golpe. Doy un respingo.

—Gracias por invitarme —dice Angela en un tono burlón. Está apoyada contra la puerta y me contempla con ansia, un poco como si ella fuese un gato y yo su cena.

—Gracias por venir —respondo tontamente.

Hay un espejo a mi lado, ahí me maquillé hace un par de horas. No me atrevo a mirarlo, sé lo que voy a ver en su reflejo: Angela, con su traje impecable y elegante, frente a mí, que parezco una niña con la mitad del cabello negro y la otra mitad teñida de rosa, con motivos egipcios decorando mi rostro, con mi corsé gótico que se asemeja mucho más a un disfraz… Con el condenado bolso de gato que apesta a plástico.

De repente, noto algo contra mi barbilla. La mano de Angela.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme a los ojos, Amunet?

—Yo…

—Dejaste de hablarme. Creía que nos gustábamos.

Me ruborizo. Lo veo de reojo en el espejo antes de sumergirme en la exigente mirada de Angela, la doctora sexy e inteligente que parece encontrar algo digno de interés en mí.

«Deja en paz a Angela, solo intenta ser correcta contigo, pero está harta de que revolotees todo el día a su alrededor diciéndole imbecilidades. Si te pillo molestándola de nuevo, te echo a la calle».

—Me gustas mucho, Angela —respondo en un susurro.

—No te creo. Demuéstralo.

Y eso hago.

* * *

Son las nueve de la mañana cuando por fin llego a casa. Angela y yo hemos pasado una noche perfecta. Del camerino de Sphynx nos fuimos a pasear. Terminamos en su hotel. La he visto dormir durante las últimas horas… Luego hemos desayunado juntas. Por último, Angela ha cogido su avión de vuelta a Suiza y yo he venido a casa.

Me voy hacia el sofá para dormir, pero me encuentro allí a Fareeha. Eso me deja perpleja e inmóvil durante algunos instantes. A esta hora, ella ya debería estar en el trabajo. ¿Hoy es su día libre?

—Amunet… —murmura con una voz frágil. Sus ojos están llorosos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, preocupándome al instante. Corro a su lado y me siento. Sostengo sus manos, pero ella se libera con la excusa de agarrar unos pañuelos de papel.

No los usa. Es solo que no quiere mi contacto.

—Anoche vi a Sam, mi padre.

—Sí, sé quién es Sam.

—Vino a la gala. Estaba mal… Le pregunté y me dijo que está muy enfermo. Terminal. No… no puedo ir hoy a trabajar, no tengo fuerzas. He perdido a mi madre —(¿por qué nunca dice «nuestra»?)— y ahora voy a perder a mi padre.

—¿No sabías lo de la enfermedad de Sam? —me sorprendo.

La expresión de mi hermana cambia. Me arroja una mirada envenenada.

—¿Tú sí?

—¿No recuerdas la canción que le compuse? La canción de Sam, la que toco todo el rato… Fue cuando me dijo lo que le pasaba, Fareeha. ¡La has oído mil veces! ¡Te pregunté tu opinión!

De nuevo su cara cambia. Ya no está triste ni molesta, ahora parece sentirse insultada.

Abre la boca, su mueca está desbordada por la crueldad. Y, de repente, sus ojos se amusgan. Observa algo en mi cuello. Boquea sin haber dicho lo que quiera que se le hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Se inclina para ver mejor la mancha de carmín que Angela ha debido de dejarme en la piel.

Palidezco. Rompo a sudar.

—Yo…

—¿Has pasado la noche con alguien?

—Sí —reconozco. ¿Se conformará con esto?

—¿Con quién?

—Da igual, tú no le conoces.

—¿«Le»? ¿O «la»?

—Le —insisto—. Ha sido un chico.

—Ninguno de los chicos que usan pintalabios en el Sphynx te gusta. Fue Angela, ¿no?

Me siento avergonzada por haber tenido una cita maravillosa junto a una mujer de la que llevo tiempo enamorada. No quiero sentirme así, quiero sentirme afortunada y agradecida, no culpable.

La rabia nace de nuevo en mi interior. Crispo los puños, cierro los ojos y replico:

—No te atrevas a fingir que sabes la clase de chico que me gusta, ¡y menos cuando llevo meses hablándote de la enfermedad terminal de tu padre y no me has escuchado!

No miro a mi hermana, no quiero ver la expresión en su cara: su enfado, su decepción… sea lo que sea, no quiero verlo.

—Recoge tus cosas y márchate.

* * *

Hace tres noches que duermo en el Sphynx. Se queda vacío de clientes a las dos de la madrugada, y hacia las cinco ya no queda ningún trabajador. El suelo de hormigón gris está limpio. Huele a friegasuelos. Las sillas y taburetes están boca arriba sobre las mesas, y yo paseo entre medias preguntándome cómo se me ve desde el escenario: la chica que es mitad árabe, mitad latina. La que tiene el cabello mitad negro, mitad rosa. La que viste mitad como artista punk, mitad como si estuviese arruinada. Mitad deprimida. Mitad sin hogar. Mitad sin padres…

Fareeha me dijo una vez que conoció a mi padre, pero que falleció cuando Overwatch cerró. En su opinión, él no sabía de mi existencia, pero no podía asegurarlo. Ella tiene diez años más que yo, así que no era demasiado adulta cuando sucedió todo. Una vez que estaba de mal humor dijo que mi padre no pretendía engendrarme, que solo quería seducir a mamá para tener poder sobre ella.

No solo no le funcionó, sino que encima nací yo.

Mi teléfono suena.

—¿Amunet?

—¿Sí, Angela?

—He llamado a tu casa, pero Fareeha me ha dicho que estabas en el Sphynx. No te muevas de ahí, estoy yend…

—Tampoco puedo moverme de aquí. No tengo un lugar a donde ir.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Cierra todas las puertas! Winston me dijo… ¡Ahora no, señora! ¡Colgaré de inmediato!

—¿Qué…? —Parece estar hablando con alguien.

—… y los datos de Atheena…

—Angela, no entiendo nada.

La llamada se corta.

Intento devolverle la llamada, pero parece que se ha quedado sin cobertura. Procedo a llamar a mi hermana, pues Angela ha dicho que ha hablado con ella, y descubro que su número no da señal. Supongo que me ha bloqueado.

Alarmada, me dirijo hacia la salida de emergencia para echar las cadenas de seguridad. Las engancho con dedos temblorosos, sintiendo que los candados y mis dedos se enredan de un modo estúpido, pero finalmente lo consigo. He ido planificando el recorrido para bloquear todas las puertas, así que agarro el móvil y miro si Angela ha tratado de contactar conmigo de nuevo. Nada. Me dirijo hacia las puertas principales, saco el manojo de llaves que se me ha cedido y trato de enhebrarlas en la cerradura. Entonces una sombra fantasmal se eleva sobre los papeles que anuncian los conciertos y los cócteles especiales.

Cierro los ojos. No quiero mirar.

Me quedo muy quieta, el cuerpo tembloroso y las llaves tintineando.

—¿Amunet? —me llama una voz de ultratumba; áspera, rota e inhumana.

Me giro y contemplo a la que parece la mismísima parca… pero mucho más fornida. Gabardina gris, máscara de calavera. Armas. Munición.

Echo a correr torpemente por entre las mesas y me escondo tras la barra.

La figura avanza hacia mí como en una pesadilla. Su paso es lento, tranquilo, muy firme. Estoy acorralada. Me da alcance… y yo agarro una botella de alcohol para defenderme. La golpeo con todas mis fuerzas contra el mostrador para romperla, y…

Nunca llega a romperse. La mano de mi atacante la atrapa en el aire.

Lo observo con horror. Los mechones alrededor de mi cara se han empapado del sudor frío que me produce el pánico.

Entonces envuelve mi cara con una delicadeza inusitada.

—¿Amunet?

—¿Q-qué quieres de m-mí?

—Llevo años buscándote. —Se inclina y se aparta la máscara. Mi incapacidad para mirar a los ojos a mis interlocutores me impide ver lo que sucede, pero noto un beso muy frío sobre mi frente. Un beso helado, pero tierno—. Ven conmigo, hija mía. Veo en ti peligro, agudeza y energía, pero reprimidas. Haré lo que no he podido hacer hasta ahora, y te enseñaré a explotar todos los dones que hay en tus genes.

—¿Yo…? ¿Papá?

—Sí.

Alzo la vista hacia la botella que sostiene su mano, hacia la máscara y su rostro envuelto por una niebla oscura y sobrenatural. Ladeo la cara: hay un gran espejo tras los estantes repletos de alcohol. Y me veo reflejada con una extraña sonrisa… Quizá porque alguien muy poderoso quiere hacerse cargo de mí. Quizá porque es la primera vez que alguien me acusa de ser un peligro en potencia en vez de una chica sin oficio ni beneficio compuesta por mitades huérfanas.

Mi teléfono suena. Se trata de una llamada entrante: Angela Ziegler.

Ella puede rescatarme. Le puedo decir todo lo que ha sucedido, que mi hermana me ha echado de casa por atreverme a replicar. Ella mediaría entre Fareeha y yo, nos ayudaría a volver a la normalidad. La normalidad. Las discusiones, los menosprecios, no ser escuchada ni valorada, darle mi dinero (incluso cuando yo lo necesito) para que disfrute de galas en honor a mi madre donde ha corrido la voz de que yo no quiero ir…

Cojo impulso y parto el teléfono contra la el mostrador del mismo modo que quise hacer con la botella. Roto, lo dejo caer al suelo. Miro a mi padre y asiento.

Él se pone la máscara y me ofrece su mano.

Juntos, abandonamos el Sphynx y le digo adiós a esta vida de víctima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones adicionales: en este universo alternativo, la desaparición de Ana es permanente. Los constantes malos tratos de Fareeha a su hermana hacen que esta necesite con desesperación a una figura que la proteja y por eso recibe a Reaper, su padre, con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
